falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Badlands Roughriders
The Badlands Roughriders are a faction located in North Dakota. With over 200 men and women, they're main purpose is to be the peacekeepers of Williston, Highwater, and the settlements of the Pits in the Northwestern Badlands Territory. History Founding The Roughriders were founded in the 2200s by James 'Mad Man' Madsen, after meeting the 'The Witch of the Wastes', who informed Madsen of his destiny to protect the North. Soon after their meeting, the settlement was attacked by the cannibalistic tribe of raiders known as Badlanders. Having witnessed his own clan suffer before, the former raider John Madsen was quick to fight against the Badlanders. His actions inspired the settlers to raise arms against the Badlanders. The battle lasted a few hours before the Badlanders' eventually retreat. Shortly after, James Madsen rallied an army of farmers and settlers into a posse and gave chase to the Badlanders. After two days, the Badlanders returned to their camp somewhere near the US-Canada Peace Gardens. Madsen and his men quickly surrounded the camp in the night, using tactics he himself had mastered as a raider, and lead them into battle. Throughout the night, the battle raged before none of the Badlanders remained. During the Celebration, men proclaimed Madsen 'The Defender of the North'. Upon his return, the Witch of the Wastes welcomed him with a marriage covenant. As men began to rebuild, he was again informed by the Witch of the Wastes that his men could not stand against further attacks where they were. Worried by her words, he began sending expeditions out to locate anything which could help them. While out hunting for food, his men stumbled onto a ruined city. Intrigued, he and his men investigated but were met with intense resistance by feral ghouls within buildings and forced to retreat. Upon his return, he met with his wife who informed him that he would slay the dead and rise justly. He ordered the settlement to take all it could, and prepare to move to their new home. The Battle of Williston is considered one of the greatest victories in the Roughriders' history. With merely one hundred men, Madsen conquered the city against waves of feral ghouls before taking the Old Armory as their base and renaming it 'Old Fort'. Early Years Following the conquest of Williston over the feral ghouls, little is known about what progresses occurred. It is noted that in 2231, James Madsen died of old age. Records show for roughly five years, a power struggle nearly tore the young group apart. From the chaos, George Logan used his rank as well as his fearsome nature to reunify the organization. His strength and knowledge crippled any breaking points in the organization and by 2240, the organization was slowly becoming a rising power in the northern region. Negotiating deals with Highwater, and leading expeditions throughout the territory. Unlike his predecessor, He felt the Witch of the Waste was more of a threat. He threatened to kill her and even made orders to men to do so, however, all ignored him, and were blessed by her. Through him, the Roughriders saw the greatest expansion of their operations of their time. However, his iron-fisted operations only increased raider and insurgency threats in the region. Of these, the most threatening was Ir-Golath and his cult group. Soon, the Outriggers began threatening the whole region. Angered by these turns of events, George Logan rounded up a posse of roughly one hundred men and rode to their base of operations. Before leaving, he was warned by the Witch of the Wastes that he would not be seen in the morning. Ignoring her, he left for the charge. His men entered one of the worst defeats in Roughrider history, most men were massacred by robotic machines and were forced to retreat. Though the American Northern Army attempted to assist in the battle (later named 'Logan's Folly'), Logan's defeat was certain. His men gone, he faced Ir-Golath and his flamethrower. Logan died after bursting his napalm tank, and was engulfed with Ir-Golath in a large ball of flame, ending his short reign. Roughriders-Riggers War Immediately following the death of George Logan, members of the now-leaderless Roughriders formed the organization's first Council of Law, utilizing the old Williston courthouse as their base. It was here that they decided the replacement for Logan, Henry Hufford Jr. Hufford Jr. took charge of the chaos in the ranks following Logan's death and quickly reformed the organization from an Army to a Peacekeeping society. No-longer risking lives unless necessary, more people became willing to join. By 2270, the Roughriders totaled nearly 500 people. In 2260, with the assistance of the American Northern Army, the Roughriders were able to pacify the Riggers in a brief three-month conflict that left both sides hurting. Unfortunately, Henry Hufford Jr. was struck badly by this conflict. Although he kept his condition a secret, he was eventually forced to retire his title in 2274 following a violent outburst caused by radiation sickness. The Council of Law convened once more and named the newest and current leader, Thomas Beckett. Organization While the Roughriders are led by a high marshal, the true superiors come from a group of individuals in Williston consisting of shop owners and farmers. Council of Law The Council of Law does not command the Roughriders nor do they tell them to act against the lead of their commanding officer. Their purpose is first and foremost to ensure that there is leadership over the soldiers, they exist to elect an official who falls into the qualifications of being said leader: * They have been or currently are part of the Roughriders. * They have held a high ranking or a great renown within the Roughriders. * They have been seen as a true source of good during their time in the Roughriders. * They have been deemed mentally sound to lead the Roughriders. By following these laws, it is ensured that leaders such as George Logan do not come to power and harass the neighboring areas, as well as ensuring that the Roughriders will not be broken up by internal conflict if leadership is deemed dead. Leadership The Leadership of the Roughriders organization is known as the High Marshal '''throughout much of the Pits Region. '''Chain-of-Command Originally a raider-born organization, the Badlands Roughriders adopted the use of ranks to distinguish its members from command officials, and later to promote recruitment and give all members equal opportunity. It is one of the few factions within the Badlands to use a consistent chain-of-command system. High Marshal The High Marshal is the military leader of the entire Badlands Roughriders organization. Their word is law, and their rule is not to be questioned unless it goes against the existing laws set before them. All high marshals are elected by the Council of Law and are granted their position due to their merit and history with the organization. Known high marshals: * James 'Defender of the North' Madsen - (2200-2231) * George 'Northman' Logan - (2231-2255) * Henry Hufford Jr. - (2255-2274) * Thomas Beckett - (2274-Current) Marshal The Marshal '''often noted as '''Secondary Marshal, Superior --- Term --- Captain Equivalent --- Lieutenant Equivalent --- Sergeant Equivalent --- Archregular --- Superior Regular --- Regular --- Culture --- Notable Figures --- Alive Higher Ranking Officers * Thomas Beckett Lower Ranking Officers * Lt. Elizabeth Hearts * Sgt. Benjamin Spiers * Huxley 'the Synth' Deceased Higher Ranking Officers * James 'Defender of the North' Madsen - (2200-2231) * George 'Northman' Logan - (2231-2255) * Henry Hufford Jr. - (2255-2274) Category:Groups Category:Badlands